For Fear Of Loving
by IMNOTOKIPROMISE
Summary: 3rd year Harry knows it will be chaotic, but now that Snape has set them a potions task and he's paired up with Draco. could it get any more chaotic? WARNING: I plan to leave the cannon in the dust. Please R&R thank you! :3
1. Chapter 1

A/N Do not Own Harry potter *Sighs - Please R&R

* * *

Chapter one: NO

**_Summary: Harry Potter struggles to cope with strong emotions, Snape sensing somesort of weakness sets him up in a project with Malfoy that might just take a year. Do Harry and Draco learn to get a long or not, And what the hell is up with Rons Rat?! Set in third year_**

"Boy" Vernon said gruffly from the kitchen door, Harry turned to look at him, momenterly diserting his washing up chores.  
"Yes Uncle." Harry was doing his best to remain polite, inorder to be allowed to Stay at the Weasleys for the raimander of the summer holidays that was actually 2 days left. Harry was hoping top spend tonight there and tomorrorw. the go to school.  
"I have reached my dession as you know aunt marge is staying for 2 days and you aunt needs help prepering, so No you cannot go stay with your freaks!" Vernon hissed out freaks.  
"BUT!" Harry started to protest but Uncle Vernon bit him back. "You will not be going." Vernon turned to go out. "Please!" Harry callded, Harry knedw instantly he should have shut up not said a word, Uncle Vernons fading stomps came back into the kitchen, Uncle vernon grabbed Harry's shirt and Slapped him round the head.  
"NO means No boy! if your good for Aunt Marges stay then I might just think about signing that school letter thing you wanted to hand me." Harry held the side of his head and watched as Uncle vernon left, he picked up a tea towel and countiued to dry the dishes.

* * *

Harry was fumming! Aunt Marge had the nerve to call his father a drunk. Harry slamed the door shut feeling completly numb and Angry, He could hear her screams over Surry by now but definitly could not bring himself to care.

Well he did care, But only because he was surely to be explelled, He tried to ignore the prickliung feeling behind his eyes, He couldn't do it not now.  
Harry heard unsual ruslting of leaves behind him, lthe hairs on the back of his neck stood up. there was someone behind him he knew it! Standing up adn turning round as fast as he could. he saw a big black dog staring at him. Harry had a fear of dogs, (Probabley still traumatised since 1st year) Harry slipped on the curb and landed on the road. Harry hissed in pain and jumped up to his feet.  
He grabbed his wand from his pocket and whispered "Lumos" When he looked back to where he found the dog, it was gone Harry lookd round wildly no dog, shrugging he turned round and dusted himself of, Of course Harry's wand was still lit so he had acciedently called the Knight bus, He screamed as a loud bang sounded throught the air, Harry dropped his wand and fell to the floor

* * *

Stan Shunpike was holding on tightly as The bus screech to a stop, and Stan looked out the window, He frowned when hne found nobody there, where kids playing pranks on them again, He poked his head out the door and saw a boy with black hair and a scared expression on his face.  
"You called the knight bus, transportation for a stranded whitch or wizard my name is stan shumpike and i Will be your cunductor for this evening: Watchoo doin' on the floor?" Stan asked, "I fell over." The boy replied, "Whatchoo fell over for." Stan asked, "I didn't do it on purpose!" The boy snapped,  
"Oh well I'll get this you get in!" Stan pointed to the trunk then to the boy then to the bus. when The boy made no move to get up Stan drawled, "Come on lets not wait for the grass to grow. IN!" he finnaly snapped The boy jumped up and climbed in,  
"Where you headed anyway?" Stan asked shoving the Boys trunk on the bed, "The Leaky Couldren that's in London." the boy mumbled, "The leaky couldron ERN: Thats in london." Stan mocked.

* * *

Harry honestly felt sick when he got of the bus it was the most dangerous thing he had ever experinced and he had face voldemort for Heaven sake', Harry was relieved when the ister for magic told him he wasn't going to be expelled for something as trivial as 'Blowing' up his aunt. Harry was confused, he had gotten an officail warning when Dobby had used magic in his house.

Harry was happy and finnaly in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Warning: there is some hints of self Harm. Don't read on if you don't like it.

* * *

"You blew up your aunt wicked!" Ron exclaimed as they boarded the Hogwarts express,  
"It's not wicked Ronald, Harry could have been expelled!" Hermione snapped, Harry smiled at Ron and they chose the last compartment.  
"Whose that?" Ron asked as they entered, "Professor R.J. Lupin," She said simply. At Ron's confused look Harry pointed at the trunk on the rack, Ron mouthed a simple Oohh.  
"How was your trip to Egypt?" Hermione asked, Ron smiled and pulled out the daily proffet. "It was great look here we are." He handed the picture to Hermione and then to Harry. Harry chuckled at the silly faces Fred and George were pulling behind Ginny, He turned back to the front page and froze when he saw the massive picture of Sirius Black at the front.  
"He escaped prison didn't he?" Hermione said in her usual know-it-all voice, "I saw him on the muggle news." Harry nodded, "So did I, Stan Shunpike told me about him on the knight bus, told me he was Voldermort's right hand man," He finished

* * *

To say Draco had had a bad day was an understatement the blond had actually had one of the worse days of his life.  
He woke up 3 minutes late than his strict routine, Not good, only to be beaten by his father and sent back to bed again, He hadn't had breakfast. Again not good, and as punishment to refuse to eat his breakfast his father had quite simply told him he was to get to kings cross by him self.  
Draco had stolen some floo powder and floo'd to the ministry of Magic, Left via the Muggle entrance and walked all the way to kings cross.

He nearly missed the train.

Now though he was sat in a compartment with Crabbe and Goyle listing to them talk, more like grunt about what they did over the summer, oh yeah then there was the pug nose whore Pansy who'd koala'd her self to Draco's right arm and refused to let go.  
She mumbling about something, wait was she talking to him? he mentally shrugged and decided it was in his best interests to listen to her before she noticed he was not.

"So I told her..." No screw it.

His mind already felt numb. At least he had a new hair cut.

* * *

Ron looked out the window, "It's dark out there why are we stopping." He asked, Harry shrugged, "Maybe it's broken down" Harry sugested.  
"No Harry the Hogwarts express doesn't break down it's fueled by magic, I read it in-" Hermione was cut of by Harry and Ron,  
"Hogwarts a History!" They chimed Hermione huffed and breathed heavy, she gasped as she could see her breath,  
"Is it just me oh has it gotten really cold?" She asked, Ron pressed his hand against the steamy window. They all give muffled cries as the lights went out.

"There's something moving out there!" Ron exclaimed, Hermione looked towards the teacher who was still fast asleep. the train shook a little from side to sided, "Whatever it is has just entered the train." Harry mumbled, It stated to get really cold in the train, so cold Harry thought if he cried now his tears would freeze over.  
They heard the doors of compartments open and close. Harry was getting increasingly nervous, 'Has it already killed everyone I know that quickly.' He noticed that he felt really sad, he looked to Hermione who was frowning probably trying to work out what kind of Monster it was.  
Ron however was whimpering and his mouth was trembling.  
There door was opened by a skeleton looking hand and Hermione's eyes widened. Before Harry could ask what it was, it came through.  
Any remaining happiness that came through was instantly abolished when the clocked floating figure came through,  
Harry heard screaming and then he blacked out

* * *

"Draco are you even listing to me?" Pansy asked, Draco jumped a bit to the annoyance of Pansy. "Huh What?" she sat up straight pulling her arms out of his, To Draco's imitate relief, "You weren't! Ugh your so annoying." Draco resisted the urge to snort. He was annoying WOW.  
"Anyway I was saying.. Why has the train stopped," Pansy finished, Goyle grunted something that sounded like,  
"Oh well." Pansy looked out the window, "Maybe the trains broken down," Draco again reisted the urg to say "The hogwarts express can't break down!"  
Draco stood up, only to be pulled back down when the lights went of.  
Pansy had Koala'd her self to his arm again, Draco sighed, There was no point in even trying to shrug her off.  
Draco started shivering, this wasn't right was it, He stood up, breathing deeply, he was suprised to see his breath.  
Draco shuddered, it can't be what he think it is? can it? not the...

The train swayed a little from side to side before he heard compartment doors opening.  
"Dementors." Draco whispered, Pansy started crying, and Draco didn't blame her, he could feel the little bit of happiness he stored away safely, flying from his grasp, He felt sick and his arm stung constantly reminding him what he does to him self. He felt faint, his mind showed him unwilling memories, the blood running down his arm, the small blade hidden under the king size mattress of his bedroom.

He closed his eyes Sev had taught him not to see these memories he cleared his mind and blocked the dementor's attacks out.  
"Draco." Pansy's voice was soft. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief upon noticing the exit of the dementor.  
"I am going to go see Tracy and Millicent, Crabbe Goyle come with me please." Draco was happy at everyone's exit of the compartment.

He sat down and looked at the window. Draco did not like to relive his memories.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the train had finally rolled into Hogsmeade Draco had 7 different people come to him and told him that upon Potters meeting with the dementor He had fainted, Draco felt sorry for him the first time Draco had come across a Dementor he had also fainted.

_"Come Draco!" Lucius called, Draco didn't want to leave the boat, the tall building in front of him looked really creepy. It was triangle shaped and tall very very tall._  
_"Draco!" Draco didn't like the tone that left his father's mouth. Draco jumped up and stood by his father._  
_"Stay close." His father warned, Draco swallowed as they entered the big black double storey doors._  
_He had seen black monsters flying around the top of the building and he had wondered what they were, Of course he wouldn't ask his father here. He might show him up._  
_"We are here to visit Rodolphus Lestrange" Lucius told a thin balding old man at the registration desk._  
_"Yes Lucius Malfoy. He is on floor 321, Cell 56. the floo network is to the left." The man then turned his brown eyes to the papers in front of him._  
_Lucius practically dragged Draco into the floo network. "You go first and don't screw this up for me Draco._  
_Draco gulped and picked up some Floo powder._  
_"Floor 231" It was said clearly and Draco felt himself being tugged up and thrown side ways. he really felt sick. When he flew out of the fireplace he landed gracefully on both feet and looked around. one of those monsters was stood right opposite him, his breath hitched, he was going to die, He saw it then, it glided towards him and Draco felt his thoughts dragged up._

_"LUCIUS YOU PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" His mother's voice was beautiful. "SHUT UP CISSA. HE IS CODDLED TOO MUCH AND THAT IS YOUR FAULT, YOU HAVE MADE HIM THINK THE WORLD IS EASY AND GREAT, THE WORLD IS NOT EASY." His father's voice was high and authoritve, "LUCIUS!" A slap sounded, "YOU HAVE SPOKEN OUT OF TURN ENOUGH TODAY. Retreat to you quarters imidatley."_

_Draco had then awoken to his Fathers stern look, "You Fainted." His father hissed, "I am sorry" Draco said, He felt ill and sad like, like he'd never be happy again._  
_Of course when he got back to the manor his father locked him in his room and sent a house elf to give him some chocolate. It was a small bit and his father assured him that it was not a treat_.

Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, Draco hated Dementors. He really hated them.

* * *

Hermione pulled Harry through the crowds to the carriages,  
"OY POTTER." Despit himself Harry turned around.  
Malfoy was stood right behind him with a cocky grin on his face. "What do you want Malfoy." His voice was tired and uninterested.  
"Is it true you fainted! Like actually fainted!" The Slytherins around him laughed Hermione grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled him into a carriage.  
Harry didn't know why Draco's comment hurt so much. It was just Malfoy?

Ron slammed the carriage door shut and turned to Harry. "ignore him he's a Pillock." Harry smiled,  
"Ronald you do know that a pillock is a fish right?" Hermione asked, Ron looked at Harry before declaring that, "No no I did not know that."

By the time that they reached the great hall Harry wasn't that hungry, If he was honest he felt kind of sick.  
He didn't know why but Malfoy's words stuck in his mind, 'Is it true you actually fainted.' It wasn't in his usual gleeful tone, Well no it was but it felt almost- dare he say it.. It felt false.  
He sighed and shuffled his food around on his plate, Hermione and Ron were bickering. Of course they were, they never were not bicking, He grumbled pushed his plate away.  
"-You dare blame crookshanks for your Rats laziness After all it is what cats do!" She hissed, "Cat Cat you call that bloody thing a cat!" Ron exclaimed Hermione humphed and turned to face Ginny.  
"How was your holiday?" She asked Ginny went of on a tirade about Ron. Harry zoned out he really didn't care

* * *

Draco felt glad to be back in his dorm, Sure he had to share it with 4 others, but they gave him his privacy and that was all he needed.  
He feel back on his bed, the mattress hugged him as he landed with a soft 'Poof' He wouldn't have to see his father till christmas unless he could come up with a good excuse in which case it would be until summer.  
This year had to be good, He could now finally go to Hogsmeade!

he closed his curtains and laid back shimming under his blanckets. he loved the soft silk of the duvet and pillows and the velvety softness of the throw over.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry groaned who was trying to wake him up?  
"Harry wake up come on you are late!" They huffed Harry noted that it was a girl. Girl hmm "'Mione?" She huffed.  
"Yes Harry now get up you missed breakfast. Ronald don't snap get up!" Harry heard Ron groan, Harry opened his eyes, and patted the bed side table until his hands met the cool metal of his glasses. He shifted them on and sighed in relief when he could see.  
"Good I'll be waiting outside." Harry stretched and sat up, looking around he could see that Dean, Seamus and Neville were still in bed, confused he turned to look at the clock but Ron's shout distracted him.  
"THAT STUPID KNOW IT ALL" Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron grumbled,  
"What's up?" Harry asked sliding out of bed, "It's half 6 Harry Half 6!" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "So were not late?" Ron nodded, "Which means we haven't missed breakfast." Harry sighed and made his way into the showers, Ron's complaints followed him everywhere.

"What Took you two so long? You're running late." Ron went slightly pink. "Really Hermione! are we."  
"I don't understand?" Hermione said, "Nice try Hermione!" Harry said smirking, "No! I don't understand how you figured it out I charmed the clocks on you bed stands to say 5 past 8" She said,  
"You didn't charm Neville's clock!" Ron said pushing past her to the great hall.  
"I didn't want to put him into panic!" She shouted after him.  
"Don't worry Hermione, He'll forgive you after breakfast.

* * *

Draco shot up when his wand vibrated signaling 6:30pm. He stretched and stumbled into the bathroom,  
approximately 20 minutes later Draco came out fully dressed and towel drying his hair, He looked at his bedside clock that red.  
6:50.  
He grabbed his slytherin scarf and made for the great hall.

"RONALD!" He groaned as he heard the voice of the know-it-all-Mudblood echo down the corridor.  
The blood traitor was about 5 yards away from him and walking in his general direction. He sighed again and started walking faster,  
The blood traitor walked straight past him and The mudblood followed, Draco looked for Scarhead but could not find him, Mentally shrugging he walked into the great hall.  
The Slytherin table was empty, Which wasn't a surprise people would probably start waking up anytime now he thought.  
Sitting down he looked around, There was Scarhead sat on his own at the Gryffindor table, He seemed to notice Draco's gaze because he looked up and into Draco's eyes, Draco gave him a quick nod and turned to the dishes that had 'popped' up, Choosing toast and feeling satisfied when he put the warm bread in his mouth, he set to work on the book he had brought with him, It was a muggle book of all things but he couldn't deny it certainly was an interesting read.  
It was called 'A Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy' Draco had no clue what a hitch hiker was but he found the book very amusing.

* * *

Turned out Harry had been very wrong when he said Ron would forgive Hermione, Because he didn't. Nope not at all.  
He watched as Hermione left hot on Ron's tail calling out. "RONALD!" every few seconds when he didn't reply or even notice she was following him.

In all honesty he kind of expected her to give her to give up by now, but alas it wasn't so. Harry looked at the assortment of food in front of him and decided well why not have some porridge today.  
He was about to add honey when Draco Malfoy walked in. It was then Harry realised they were the only two in the great hall, Mentally cursing Hermione and Ron for leaving he got back to his porridge.  
It was then he felt eyes on him he looked up from his spoon and caught Draco's eye, To his surprise the Blond boy just nodded in recognition and went back to his toast, Harry was in shock no sneer or name calling, just a simple yet civil nod.

Hermione came back interrupting Harry's thoughts,  
"Ronald is being...Well Ronald." Harry nodded in understanding.  
"You know if you stopped calling him Ronald like his mother does then he might not be so annoyed at you." Malfoy said from across the hall.  
"And what does it have to do with you!" She snapped in a rather bitchy tone Harry was cautious about what to do next, while Malfoy was right, Ouch, Hermione was his best friend.  
"Just giving you some friendly advice, so hopefully by the time first Lesson swings around, you two won't be bickering to the point were I get a migraine."  
Harry snorted, Of course he was shocked at him self and wished he hadn't done it straight away.  
"You really are insufferable you know that don't you?!" She snapped, He shrugged and turned back to his book. Hermione sat down with a Humph.  
"I got our time tables from McGonagall just a minute ago when i bumped into her. Here." Harry took the envelope and opened it,  
"Potions Gah, With the slytherins!" He saw Malfoy smirk from the other side of the table.

* * *

Other students started filling in at 7:30 lessons started at 8 so Draco had no worry in being late,  
"Drakey!" Pansy cooed, Draco mentally thought about 14 ways to kill him self, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He so wished he could tell her that he was gay, But of course then she'd write a letter to her parents who would then write a letter to his.  
Unfortunately the Satisfaction of her tears and the look on her face would not be worth the beating he would get from his father.  
He ignored her and put his book in his bag, there was a small hint of some perfume lingering in the air around him.  
"Are you wearing new perfume?" He asked she giggled and nodded, "I am so glad you like it, I hoped you would..." He zoned out as she started explaining all the places she'd been over the summer where she bought her perfume from ect ect.  
he didn't like the smell of her perfume it smelled tacky and well like cheap flowers.  
He rubbed a hand through his hair, and caught Blaise smiling at him.

Blaise was the only person that knew Draco was gay and well that was because He was gay himself. He didnt know he was new at this whole gay thing, Apparently then had what Blaise called a Gay-dar built in. Draco hadn't found his yet.

The end of breakfast couldn't come quick enough for Draco. He couldn't wait to get to his favourite lesson and practically skipped the whole way there.  
Stood outside the door with Crabbe and Goyle next to him as his 'Bodyguards' yeah right as if Draco needed protecting, from his thoughts maybe, from his father also but they didn't specialise in that. Anyway having them with him every lesson he went to gave him a respected fear throughout the school one he opportunity couldn't miss.

Snape glowered at them all as they entered the room Draco was about to sit down, but Snape's voice paused him. "I have a new seating plan for you. It is part of your potions course work. so sit next to your partner where I tell you."  
"Granger...Greengrass." she was lucky she didn't get paired with Pansy.  
"Nott.. Longbottom." the blubbering fool's face fell and Theo sighed muttering, "Let's get ready to fail potions." Blaise snorted and groaned when he was placed with Weasley.

"Malfoy and Potter." Draco sighed of course his godfather would put him with the 3rd most incompetent potion maker, 1st being Longbottom and 2nd being weaslebee.  
Draco threw his bag down at the back next to Harry, He nodded again and pulled out some parchment.  
Snape started listing the ingredients in the potion they would be brewing. Draco frowned it was a wolfsbane potion it took 3 months to make.  
His eyebrows furrowed, Why would they need to brew that he skimmed over his potions book. It was a 5th year potion.  
Snape wouldn't have trusted them with this! Snape didn't trust anybody.

"Sir I don't understand, this potion your asking us to make its for fifth years?" Grangers voice caused a low growl from Snape.  
"Tell me, Miss Granger, Do you think I am that much of an incompetent teacher that I do not know what I am setting my students." Draco snorted earning a glare from Snape.  
"N-n-no sir thats not what I men-" Snape silenced her with a wave of his hand.  
"If Miss Granger hadn't interrupted me so quickly she would have know that this is a challenge sent by Dumbledore. If I had a choice I would still have you boiling first year potions but he has sent this challenge to every student from third year and up, for those that still burden me by turning up to my lesson."

Draco scowled at the use of the old coots name.  
"Today and tomorrow you will focus on the theory with your partner and Thursday you will start the brewing process.

* * *

"Potter what are you doing?" Draco snapped, Harry groaned and looked up.  
"Er writing the theory?" Harry said,  
"Do NOT copy the one in the book that really pisses Snape off, Think for yourself." Harry looked at him eyebrows raised.  
"But I don't know?" He said in a whiney voice. Harry watched Draco roll his eyes.  
"Then ask when you need help! Snape will be more annoyed if you copied that shit down." Draco hissed,  
"He hates me!" Draco scowled at Harry's comment "He hates everyone."  
Harry shook his head.  
"He doesn't hate his Slytherins." Harry snapped,  
"He only tolerates us!" Harry huffed and turned back to his paper. 'Stupid Malfoy thinking he knows everything.' He thought.  
"Mr Potter what Potion are you doing," The drawl of professor Snape came from behind him. Harry gulped and looked at the despised potions master,  
"Wolfs-Bane" He practically choked out.  
"Then tell me Mr Potter. Why you have copied out half the properties of Myrtle-Sap essence," Harry panicked "I thought it would help," Snape rolled his eyes.  
"Mr Malfoy, Do we use Myrtle-Sap essence in Wolfs-bane potion." Draco cleared his voice,  
"No Sir" Snape went to continue his rant, but Draco interrupted Him. "But in our potion we are adapting it, so the potion is less pungent and easier to drink, we know it's not required and takes longer but we thought that there may be a chance we could pull it off." Snape eye'd Draco then glared at Harry before moving on.  
Draco glared at Harry,  
"Shit shit." He hissed, Crumpling up his parchment and tossing it at the bin.  
"What?" Harry asked clueless,  
"What? I'll tell you what you insufferable twit. Thanks to your moronic behaviour and my stupidity in thinking I'll help potter out. GAH What was i thinking, Now We have to change the whole potion, you know what that means?" Harry shook his head,  
"It Means that in order to finish this little project we have to start Brewing TODAY! and we have to work on weekends and during free Periods." Harry's eyes widened,  
"But we- I- Today?!" Draco threw his head into his hands and groaned,  
"We are the definition of screwed Potter." Harry sighed and screwed his face up in thought.  
"What are we going to do." Draco bit his bottom lip,  
"Ok Here's the Plan. You meet me outside here after dinner, We'll start Brewing then. Uh fuck umm, we need the theory doing as well so meet me at the library at lunch." Harry grimaced,  
"This is your fault suck it up, I don't want to spend the next 3 months with you pretty much every free time we have." Harry's eyes widened.  
"What about Quidditch." Harry asked,  
"We'll have to work around both our schedules, the instructions are very detailed and who knows what written Homework Snapes going to give us." Harry felt like crying,

"I wish I could go back in time," Draco rolled his eyes, "The only way you could do that is if you had a time turner and even then you couldn't change anything unless you locked yourself in a cupboard." Harry looked confuse Draco rolled his eyes. "Right Shut up for the last ten minutes I need to sketch out schedule."

A/N Thank you for reading . R&R? Please


	5. Chapter 5

Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy bitched about how annoying Brown was.  
"She isn't even that pretty!" she screeched. Draco winced at the pitch of her voice, It ran right through him it really did.  
"Do you think she's Pretty Draco?!" She asked. Draco looked down at her and saw how serious she was.  
A smart Person would have said no, Draco being dazed by the pitch tone of her voice shrugged,  
"I dunno." She gave him a disbelieving look. "You don't know?" Her voice was cold,  
"Well I dunno she's ok I guess?" Draco knew the look in her eye and flinched.

* * *

"Yeah Mate need to go to Madam Pomfrey got a head ache." Ron said Harry sighed and waved Ron off.  
Harry had the long trek to Hagrids hut all by himself,  
"Do you think she's pretty?" an annoying high pitch voice asked.  
"I dunno." The voice sounded board an uniterested, Harry raised his eyes from the floor to see, Draco carrying what not only looked like his bag but Pansys as well.  
"You don't know?" She asked eye brows furrowed.  
"I dunno she's ok I guess?" Harry winced, He watched Draco step slowly away, Pansy had a murderous glint in her eyes.  
"She's Ok You guess?" Her voice was slow and cold. Her hands were propped on her hips.  
Draco gulped by now his back was against the wall, "Er umm, well figuratively speaking" He dropped both book bags and shied away into his eyes. Pansy pulled a folder out of her bag and Harry watched in amusement as Pansy hit him repeatedly with said folder. "Pansy...Stop... OW... GET OFF NOW!" He pushed her back and she stumbled back a few steps. He rubbed the top of his head and pulled up both bags, He snatched the folder from her hands all unsaid, Pansy looked like a dog with its tail in between its legs.  
Harry wondered about the Relationship, through the push something unspoken had happened between them, Harry was curious but he wasn't about to go up there and ask.

"I wonder about their Relationship too." A small voice said. He looked to the side, no one he was hearing voices maybe? He then looked to his left and down and light brown haired girl was looking up at him with hazel eyes, She was in Slytherin but she was so small, 2nd year maybe?  
"You do?" The girl nodded, "Draco dislikes her, he told me so himself and she loves him so much." The girls voice was smooth and not the usual tone you get, He shrugged,  
"I am Daphne Greengrass," Harry recognised the name, where had he heard that name. "I am in your year?" He nodded, "Harry -" She cut him off,  
"I know who you are, anyway Care of Magical creatures?" He nodded she smiled, and threw her bag at him he caught it.  
"Its a Slytherin thing. They won't bother you if they see you carrying my bag" She said at Harry's confused glance. Harry shrugged,  
"Draco has to walk Pansy to all her classes and collect her, He hates it. Sometimes she leaves with out him, That pisses him off more than anything."  
Harry didn't know why but listing to all the stories about Draco and Pansy were really interesting,  
They were walking down the stairs to Hagrids hut.  
"How did you know I was interested in their relationship." Harry asked. She smirked,  
"No one stops dead in a corridor to stare at the ground, Potter." He laughed.  
Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his bottle of water. "I think he's Gay." she said. Harry spat out the contents of his drink over himself and the grass.  
"Attractive." She stated looking at Harrys watermarks "Although you don't care how I view you, But I am sure Draco would say something." Harry blushed, "I'm not gay?" He snapped, She smiled,  
"Sure, I hope Hagrid is interesting my friend in 4th yeah told me that Professor Grubbly-Plank was awfully boring."  
"Hagrid will be awesome, you know he once had a three headed dog, a Dragon and a spider." Harry said, Daphne smiled,  
"I don't really like spiders but Dragon's are pretty cool."

* * *

"By Draco 'member To Pick me up later." Pansy winked. Draco felt sick, eww He waved to Blaise as he walked into arithmancy Blaise gave him another wink. What was it with winking, Draco winked back, Blaise was nice and didn't make him feel sick. Now that he had walked Pansy up four million stairs he had to walk back down said stairs and a track to the Half breeds house.

He was half way there when he spotted, Daphne walking with Potter, What was going on there?  
He shrugged ran to catch up with them.  
"Hey Draco, Did you know Hagrid had a Dragon!" Daphne said excitedly, "Actually I did, I was the one who kinda made him get rid of it." Daphne huffed,  
"You really are a spoil sport you know that." Draco smirked,  
"It's not funny please be nicer to Hagrid he is a lovely guy he really is." Daphne said searching for her care of Magical creatures book.  
"He's into really scary beasts. Look at the book!" Draco exclaimed,  
"Hagrid knows how to look after them though!" Harry in. Draco glared at him, Harry looked away,  
"Oh Draco you really are a Drama queen, You only have to stroke the spin? Geez." Daphne demonstrated, making Draco feel like a complete and utter Twit.

* * *

Harry would be lying if he said he was not worried about what Hagrid was going to show everyone in his first lesson.  
"oy You lot, Follow meh" Hagrid called, Thunderous whispers spread over the group of students like wildfire,  
"Hagrid we're not going far into the forest are we?" Harry jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice behind him, Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he whispered something to Daphne, Harry had to admit 'Where had she come from?'  
"Nope just to these Paddocks I 'ad built over the summer." Harry shrugged,  
"Hey You alright?" he asked Hermione she nodded, "Quiet."  
Hagrid lead them to a small paddock, I inside was a group of 5 stunning white birds.  
Everyone looked at them in awe, "Ok every one turn your books to page 32 at the er hippogriff." Hagrid asked.  
"And how the bloody hell are we supposed to do that?" Seamus called. "Just stroke the spin, not tha' 'ard." Hagrid answered, there was a chorus of Ohhh Hagrid pulled one of the hippogriff by the thin metal chains around its neck,  
"This 'ere is Buckbeak- Ah Ron there you are!"Harry turned to the side and Ron was in fact stood next to him, Ron nodded at Hermione and Harry.  
"As I was sayin' this 'er is Buckbeck, Buckbeck is a hippogriff, Which is a- Yes 'ermione." Hermione smiled.  
"A hippogriff is a bird cross with a horse, fascinating creatures, but there very proud and violent when mocked." Hagrid clapped, and Harry smiled at her,  
"Anyone wanna 'ave a stroke o' Buckbeack?" Hargrid asked, Harry watched Hagrid frown at the Slytherin girl who stepped forward. "Daphne what are you doing?!" Malfoy hissed she gave him a reassuring smile and walked cautious towards Hagrid,  
"Er righ' be careful now ,cautious bir's hippogryffs. You need ter bow to him, if 'e bows back you can stroke 'im if not we'll, well we will geh teh tha' if we 'ave to."  
Harry watched as Daphne graciously glided towards Buckbeak, He watched in awe as she made a huge bow movement like a ballet dancer, Buckbeaks' eye's her wearily before bowing back. Daphne speed up slightly as she continued towards the bird, She smiled as she reached him and slowly reached her hand up to stroke the bird.

"I be' Buckbeak will let you rid 'im now!" Hagrid declared, Daphne looked shocked, Hagrid picked her up and placed her on Buckbeak,  
"Hold on tight now, Don't pull out any feathers mind 'e won't thank yer-" Draco's shout cut Hagrid off,  
"You bring her down from there she is not riding that- that- that beast," By the time Draco had finished he was beside Hagrid and consequently beside buckbeak, the Bird reared and Daphne feel hard, The bird slashed at Draco's arm and knocked him over,  
Harry ran forward and helped Daphne up, while Hagrid subdued Buckbeak and calmed him down. Draco was clutching his arm and crying,  
"Hagrid you need to take him to madam Pomfry," Hermione told him,  
"Buckbeak never ment to hurt anyone I swear!" Hagrid informed Draco as he carried him to the Hospital wing.

Pain that's all Draco remembered,  
He was now sat in the hospital wing, his father next to him,  
"I Ought to press charges!" Lucius muttered bitterly.  
"Why I am fine, Just a scrape," Draco sighed, "And it was my fault, we were warned not to insult the bloody bird," Lucius looked pissed,  
"You insolent child had you been at home I would have disciplined you, unfortunately were in this joke house the old coot calls a school." Draco rolled his eyes,  
"Mr Malfoy you may leave for your lesson." Draco sat of his bed and turned to his father, I shall see you at christmas Father" As he turned away his fathers words stopped him.  
"I'll be pressing charges as stupid and disappointing as you are no Son of mine shall be attacked and the assailant go unpunished,"  
Draco rolled his eyes his father was such a Drama Queen.  
"I won't testifie against a hippogriff and his mad owner!" Draco hissed,  
"You dare speak back to me like this." His father was seething, "I am disgusted you, you are in a lot of trouble when you get home mark my words this, this will not be forgotten," Draco turned away from his father. Geez he was brave today! unfortunately his father was right the heap of shit he'd get into when he got home.

* * *

Woo Sorry it took so long I have this new policy thing where I only update after the next chapter is complet!  
So Yaa. Thank You! Review Please.

P.S I got a Pm with someone asking me if i still planned to leave the cannon behind because with some of my chapters I am sticking to the cannon well I tell you now that I plan on finishing third year with the cannon, but fourth year we start to fall away from it, till fih year where cannon goes 'poof'


	6. Chapter 6

"Hagrid What's up?" Hermione asked, currently the trio where sat in Hagrid's hut and Hagrid was balling his eyes out,  
"Lucius Malfoy is gonna press charges, There is gonna be a trial an' everything." Hermione patted His arm.  
"Oh Hagrid that's awful." Harry nodded, "Bloody Malfoy it was his fault." Ron all but spat.  
They stood in silence for a while, while Hagrid blew his nose violently into a tissue, Harry jumped at the knock that sounded at the door.  
Fang barked and scratched at the door, Ron opened it and glared when he saw Draco Malfoy at the door, Ron and Hermione's wands were risen and Harry was reaching for his, when Draco surrendered his hands up, "I don't have my wand." He snapped, He pushed through Ron and Hermione and stood to face Hagrid, "Look I am sorry for my fathers actions I told him not to press charges." Harry's jaw dropped. No way was Draco Malfoy god of all Assholes apologising to Hagrid!

By the look on the half Giants face he was also shocked.  
"I-I-I Well er um well thanks "Hagrid stuttered,  
"Well you've said your piece you can go now!" Ron hissed, Draco rolled his eyes.  
"A simple apology isn't enough this time, My father's version of pressing charges this time, Weasel, Simply means he wants the bloody chicken killed." Hagrid started wailing into his handkerchief,  
"But I believe that with my help he can lose, you need witnesses to say it was my fault that we were warned Blah blah, I am not going to testify meaning my father has a little case.  
But My father being in the position he is in still makes this hard," Draco dumped a massive pile of books on Hagrids large table. "  
"Here, I am sure Granger will help you get through these, I need to go now, as does Harry we have a potions assignment to start.."

* * *

Draco turned to leave when Hagrid called out,  
"T-t-t-thank You M-malfoy." Draco shrugged,  
"Its my fault you in this situation its what I owe you to do." Draco walked out and Harry followed,  
"I am sorry I completely forgot." Harry started,  
"You should have remembered but With all the fricken' excitement I am not surprised that you forgot." Draco walked down to one of Snape's unused classrooms and set out the potions equipment.  
"Ok we need to start boiling the wolf-bane, to get rid of all the toxins." Draco told him as he rolled up his sleeves,  
"Can you pull the two leaves of the bottom, they're useless to us and well the second most toxic part of the plant." Draco instructed, Harry nodded and picked turned to pick up the plant only to have his hand slapped away by Draco.  
"Are you stupid did you not listen to a word I just said?" Draco hissed Harry looked at Draco i shock,  
"You asked me to pull the leaves of," Draco groaned tempted to tell potter to sit in the corner and do nothing,  
"I told you the plant was toxic, So if you touch it then rub your eyes or your mouth, it's lethal!" Harry raised an eyebrow, 'Stupid POtter'  
"Rub it in your eyes and lose what little eye sight you have, Rub it on your mouth you die!" Harry's eyes widened.  
"Here Dragonhide gloves" Draco left Harry to the flower, while he set up.  
So far so good Harry hadn't blown up anything yet.  
"So Sirius Black Escaped." Harry started up a dull conversation.  
"Jolly good for him then." Draco muttered, Harry sighed,  
"Just trying to make conversation jeez." Harry snapped  
"I was trying to make a comfortable silence." Draco drawled Harry groaned

* * *

Hermione shifted through the books on Hagrids large table.  
"This will be difficult Hagrid But I know we can do it!" Hermione stated, Ron however looked bored he had his elbow on the table and his head resting on his palm.  
"We just finished a day of school and we're working again!" Ron groaned, Hermione huffed, 'He wouldn't be complaining if he knew how much work I have done today he only had 2 lessons I had 4!' she thought.  
"We are helping OUR Friend!" She snapped, handing him a book. Hagrid smiled gratefully at Hermione.  
"Thank you, I know you have alot of work ter do. it means alot." With that Hagrid started wailing into his Handkerchief again, Hermione mentally frowned,  
She wouldn't be able to get any work done here, Sighing she gently reached out and took Hagrids hand.  
Looking into his eyes she softly murmured, "Everything is going to be fine."  
Another knock sounded at the door, Hermione shuffled out of her chair and answered it.  
"Granger?" Hermione looked at Blaise Zabini. Why was he here?  
"What do you want Zabini?" Ron glared at him.  
Zabini strolled straight in not waiting for permission.  
"Malfoy sent me, You need my help." He stated, "I took a summer lessons in Magical law, If you're going to beat Lucius Malfoy top of the ministry Hiraki you are gonna need me."  
Hermione beamed, "You took a lesson in Magical Law?!" She was in absolute awe.

Hermione moved Ron to sit on Hagrids arm chair and Blaise took his seat. Ron didn't look happy, But Ron wasn't going to be any help so he couldn't sit at the table, that was the rules.  
"That book won't be any use to you Granger," Zabini took the book out of her hands,  
"how come Malfoy sent you? I mean I am happy you are here but..." She trailed off, Zabini smirked,  
"I am the only person apart from you the 'golden trio' and well you Mr Hagrid and Dumbledore in the school and perhaps the whole wizarding world that would ever dream of openly humiliating Lucius Malfoy." He said,  
"I don't get why people are scared of him." Hermione said, Ron snorted and leaned forward in his chair.  
"Lucius Malfoy is the most powerful wizard in the ministry Money and Power wise, No one would dream of going against him." Zabini nodded at Weasley.  
"You would win this case Hands down if you weren't running against Mr Malfoy."  
Hermione huffed and Hagrid started crying.  
"We can't do it can we." He cried, Zabini frowned,  
"Yes we can! I wrote a letter to my Parents, explaining your situation I know they help." Zabini said,  
"What can your parents do to help?" Ron spat.  
"Your hatred is strong for me Why? My family have never been against yours, we don't call you blood traitors I would never dream of calling Hermione that filthy word the Malfoys' use, I respect all three of you, If you don't want my help just say." Hermione Shot Ron a glare  
"Everyday My Parents climb higher in the Ministry, If we help and you succeed then that might give us the final push, Plus you get to keep the Bird everyone wins?" Zabini contiued,  
"I am sorry Zabini." Ron said, Zabini smiled.  
"It's Blaise."

* * *

"Oh Harry He was so nice." Hermione said,  
"Really?" Harry directed this question to Ron.  
"Yup decent guy." Ron shuffled his cards,  
"How did it go with Malfoy?" Ron asked, "I thought you were a walking textbook, Hermione, When it comes to potions the guy is like a library. Got a temper though."  
Hermione smiled, Ron laughed and started the game with Harry.

* * *

"How did it go?" Draco asked Blaise nodded,  
"It went well." Draco sighed  
"Good Man Have I screwed up with this lot." Blaise laughed at Draco.  
"You are constantly causing problems for them, they are not that bad you know." Blaise told him.  
Daphne sat across from them.  
"I am glad you are helping hagrid out." Daphne said,  
"Please don't ignore me, I am sorry Please stay my friend don't leave me with-"  
Dracos' rant was stopped by  
"DRAKEY THERE YOU ARE" Pansy screeched, Draco put his head in his hands and faked crying, Blaise chuckled  
"Where were you! You missed Dinner I was so worried!" Draco sighed.

* * *

A/n- Oh its been a while ok a long while.  
See I had a writer block for the chapter after this and 13 exams! I still have 3 more to go... There is a light at the end of the tunnel ahaha :3

Anyway here you go my lovely lot!  
Thank you to my Reviewers and My favourites and follows!


	7. Chapter 7

3 Weeks later.

"I have the dates for the trail!" Hermione called to Ron,  
Ron was sat in the great hall when Hermione called to him, there weren't Many people sat in the great hall so everyone who was turned to face Hermione,  
"Sorry" Murmured, Blaises deep chuckle could be heard from the Slytherin table. Hermione watched him sit down opposite Ron Hermione sat next to Blaise,  
"Thirteenth of January." Hermione told them.  
"Thats plenty of time right?" Ron asked, Hermione looked at Blaise who winced,  
"Oh no" Hermione said,  
"It's not bad, but a little more time would've been nice, we'll just have to do a lot more work is all."

"SIRIUS BLACK SIGHTED IN EDINBURGH!" Seamus Finnigan's voice sounded over the gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron looked at each other  
"That's not that far from here!" Hermione exclaimed, Everyone had fearful faces par Blaise who looked thoughtful,  
"You think he's on his way to Hogwarts." Blaise asked, Hermione and Ron looked at each other,  
"Maybe..." By now the Gryffindor table was used to the dark skinned Slytherin sitting next to Hermione and Ron, at first there was some objections but Harry made it clear that Blaise could sit with them.  
"Anyway our Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and there is a book shop, my mum gave me a list of books that could be useful to the trail." Blaise said.  
Hermione beamed,  
"Fantastic i finished reading a chapter on Powerful influence, turns out...

* * *

"Potter have you finished the Theory yet?" Harry shook his head, "It's hard." Draco rolled his eyes,  
"Well thanks to you nothing about this potion is easy!" Draco hissed, Harry sighed, "I think I am done."  
Draco took the pieces of parchment from Harry, and scanned through it.  
"you should get at least an E for this." Draco said Harry smiled "Really"  
"Yes Potter. Remember that today's potion lesson is our most important! We have been brewing for 3 weeks almost and now we will be turning up the heat and adding the swallow feathers." Harry nodded,  
"You can me Harry you know." Harry mumbled, Draco looked away,  
"Ok H-Harry lets um go to Charms."

* * *

Harry and Draco requested to leave charms early to move the cauldron into the potions room before the change class shuffle.  
"Ok Harry please don't screw this up. Hold the spell." Draco sighed,  
"3-2-1 NOW" Harry watched Draco lift the cauldron up and muttered the incantation Draco had spent days teaching him,  
Harry could see that the cauldron was heavy and he wanted to help Draco but he had to hold the incantation.  
They were halfway to the class room when Harry got tongue tied, "Ilumin min" He was lucky though to be able to cover up before Draco noticed.

Unknown to the both of them however this had devastating effects to their potion.

Snape opened the door for them and helped Draco carry the cauldron.  
"well done for not botching that up." Snape said, Draco smiled,  
"We'll get started now then." Snape nodded and sat at the front of the classroom.

It wasn't long before the other students filed in with a simple.  
"Begin and I want your theory course work on my desk by the end of the lesson."

Harry and Draco set to work, Draco was i charge of measuring and timing and Harry just had to stir.

"Ok it's go time now Harry." Draco gulped this amused Harry, "Right you stir anti-clockwise and I'll slowly add the sparrow feathers."  
Harry started doing as Draco asked and watched as he added Sparrow feathers his hand shaking ever so slightly.  
"Stir 5 times, Big stirs then stop."  
Harry counted out the stirs in his head  
"Ok Draco I am done." Harry went to clap his hands before BANG  
And everything went black.

Harry screamed, he felt like his brain was being ripped out of his head, He knew that his eyes were screwed up and his hands were clenched into fists.  
The pain disappeared and all the feeling from his body did two, he couldn't feel anything...

* * *

Hermione ran to Harry's' side, Blaise was already at Dracos'  
"Harry Can You hear me?!" Hermione cried There was no response from either of them and this Panicked Hermione, Snape pushed his way forward and took a look at both teens and then at the cauldron,  
Hermione watched fearful as Snape conjured two stretchers,  
"Grange Zabini, take them to the hospital wing." Hermione nodded.  
Blaise walked ahead controlling the stretchers with his wand.  
They reached the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey rushed over, and fussed over them.

Hermione was worried. With Potions, when they exploded it was unpredictable and most of the time absolutely lethal. Peoples skin has eroded away slowly, one man even got sent back in time!  
Hermione gnawed on her nails, Blaise noticed this and slapped her hand away,  
"Nasty habit to have 'Mione thought you'd know that!" Blaise chastised. Hermione sighed,  
"He is always getting into trouble with something or another it's irrating!" Hermione huffed, Blaise put his arms round her shoulder and turned her out of the hospital wing.  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Blaise smirked and tapped the side of his nose with his index finger.  
Hermione sighed and aloud Him to drag her.

* * *

Blaise took Hermione to the kitchens.  
She looked at him as he reached up to a fruit bowl portrait and tickled the pair.  
Blaise watched in amusement as Hermione's face went from disbelieving to shocked,

Houses elves crowded round them,  
"Can Pippin get master and mistress anything?" A small house elf asked,  
"Yes please, could we have two Hot chocolates." Blaise asked, Blaise lead Hermione over to a counter, The hot chocolates were delivered in speed timing along with an assortment of biscuits

"So 'Mione what's up?" Blaise asked taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
when Hermione didn't say anything Blaise continued,  
"You were saying about Harry always getting into trouble?" This seemed to have been the right thing to say because Hermione opened up then, More than Blaise thought she would.

"He is like a little brother to me in nearly every sense!" She huffed  
"First year, Him and Ronald end up walking into the third floor and there was a 3 headed dog! Right then he faces Voldemort by himself!" Hermione ignored Blaise as he winced, "2nd year He becomes a creep magnet for Lockheart, Ginny gets kidnapped Harry goes after her! I can't understand why he doesn't leave it to the teachers!" Blaise patted her arm.  
"He has a Hero reflex. He'll be fine." Blaise soothed, "A Hero Reflex?" Hermione asked,  
"I mean that because he is the 'Chosen one' Every time there is trouble he'll think its his responsibility." He told her She nodded eyes widened  
"Yes that sounds just like him... " Blaise smiled and munched on a biscuit,  
"Well I am always right." Blaise winked Hermione play slapped him. Blaise smiled and ruffled her hair. He felt Happy with Hermione.

* * *

Ahaha Another chapter up a day after the last one :3  
I am soo happy  
R&R Thanks to my reviewers and followers and favouriters - I am aware this isn't a word but you know..


	8. Chapter 8

Draco eyes fluttered open, His head really really hurt...

"Mr Potter Mr Potter?" Draco put his hands above his eyes,  
"Madam? Help I am awake too! I- I can't see." Madam pomfrey gave Draco a funny look that he missed,  
"Here you go." Draco flinched as a blurry figure came into view and pushed cold metal up his nose.  
To his surprise he could see.  
"I need Glasses?" Draco asked confused. "Mr Potter you have always needed glasses." With that she handed him a glass motioned for him to drink and left.  
"Potter? what?!" Draco looked at his hands they were more Tan, he looked around, only to gasp when he saw himself in another bed. He screamed.  
He was soo shocked and so freaked out. Snape's' hand smacked hard over his mouth.  
"What's the matter with you Potter?" He all but spat.  
"Uncle?" Draco cried. Snape's eyes widened in alarm, He put both of his hands ethier side of Draco's head and looked straight into his eyes.

Draco's Memorise. But that was impossible.

"Draco?" Snape asked, Draco nodded tears in his eyes.  
"Is this reversible?"  
"Of course My boy!" Dumbledore's voice caused hairs to stand up on the back of his neck.  
"Professor Snape shall start looking into it." Snape let out a long sigh.  
"Well it seems we have our selves in quite a predicament. It's probably best if you don't tell anyone about the little swap." Dumbledor informed him.  
Snape rolled his eyes, "Malfoys' are always center of attention keeping secrets is hard for them." Snape drawled, Draco ran a hand through the unfamilar hair.  
It wasn't soft like his it was hard and dry, Draco frowned he'd have to walk around with disheveled hair. His worst OCD.  
Snape noticed Draco's frown and snorted, "You have swapped boddies with the darklords greatest enemy making that your fathers and all you care about is your hair." Draco rubbed his eyes, "My Fathers problems with people are not my problems." He stated, Dumbledores eyes started twinkling then in a sort of found way.  
"Jolly good, Professor Snape and I shall leave you to rest."

* * *

Harry's head hurt that was an understatement he felt like it had been ripped in two and then stitched together by an obviate Lockhart.  
Harry sat up, to his surprise he could see. Was he wearing his glasses? he didn't think so.  
Upon inspection he realized he wasn't. His awful eye sight was cured, But looking to the side he nearly fell out of bed,  
"Harry don't say anything, Dumbledore will explain." His voice told him.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my body?" he asked dumbly. He watched as he sighed,  
"I could say the same to you, Its me Draco Malfoy!" Draco was in his body? wierd- Wait! If Draco was in his body then...Oh No!  
He looked at his arms, a shade paler and he could've swarn they would blend in with the crisp white of the hospital sheets.

"I-I-I'M in y-y" He sighed, "Your body?" His head nodded, Harry screwed his eyes shut.  
"This is just a very very bad dream!" He chanted to himself.  
"Our potion exploded." Draco murmured, "How?" Harry asked, Draco shrugged, It was so wierd watching his body do that. He also relised then how much he hated the sound of his own voice.  
"Ah Mr Potter you are awake!" Dumbledores cheery voice greated him.  
"I was just about to leave so great timing on your part." The twinkle in his eyes made Harry feel comforted.  
"So we have decided amoung ourselves that its in both your best intrests that no one finds out about this little swap as it could get you both in a spot of trouble with young Draco's father." Harry didn't understand and gave Draco a confused look.

"Say Potter, we tell our friends, and someone overhears say Rory Melby." Harry shuddered Rory Melby was a famous 5th Slytherin year that was well known for spreading gosip,  
" Next thing you know it gets to Pansy, Pansy tells my father, My father demands me home but I can't go like this?" Draco motioned to Harry's body.  
"So you have to go... You know that my father is a follower of the dark lord right? He would kill you and I'd be stuck here forever. in your body!"  
Dumbledore nodded,  
"Mr Malfoy here makes a good point. I shall be back in 10." Dumbledore said before standing up and walking away.  
"This is so awkward" Harry mumbled Draco nodded, "Isn't it just"

* * *

Pansy was pacing in front of Blaise and Daphne to Blaises' annoyance.  
"I am going to kill potter I wonder what he did to screw the potion up!" Pansy ranted it had been going like that for 10 minutes now.  
Daphne gave an annoyed sigh,  
"Draco is going to be fine, I however wish 'Drakey' would die," Pansy muttered the last part so only Blaise could hear, Blaise snorted.  
Pansy watched this exchange with beady eyes.  
"What did you say to him?!" Daphne got a bored look on her face, "Well it's none of your business soooo" She turned to walk away but Pansy grabbed her arm, Pansy was definitely taller and rumor had it her slaps were hard.  
"Get Of My Arm!" Daphne said calmly. "What did you say to him?!" Pansy voice was shrill, Blaise decided now was the best time to intervine,  
He picked Daphne up by the middle and stomped her out of the slytherin doors.  
"It's curfew!" Daphne hissed. He sat her down out side the door.  
"See we can go straight back in if we need to." Blaise reassured her he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and smiled,  
"So whats going on..."

* * *

Dumbledore re emerged with a smile on his face, "You are both allowed out of the hospital tonight if you would both please come to my office we can discuss some things, Yes?" Harry nodded Draco only sighed,  
"Great I'll let you to get some rest, be at my office at lets say 7pm." They both nodded and Dumbledore left.

"What are we gonna do?" Draco asked, Harry shrugged, "I have no idea."  
Draco sighed, I am stuck in your body, My worse night mare." He drawled, Harry snorted "This isn't a fairy tale for me either!"  
"Oh thank god your ok!" Pansy cried from the door. "Actually this is now bearable." Draco breathed amusement clear on his facial features , Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"wait wh-" He was cut off by Pansy throwing her self onto Harry, "Your ok! I was so worried Don't ever do that to me again." She held on to him tightly.  
Draco could see Harry was physically struggling to breath, He pushed her of causing Draco to laugh.  
Pansy sat up and glared at him.  
"This is all your fault Potter she shouted!" Harry was annoyed at Draco for not warning him so he slurred out a small.  
"Yuh" Draco laughed.

7 pm ~

"It's this way Malfoy!" Harry snapped, "Shush someone might here you!" Draco snapped. Harry nodded he kept forgetting that he was in his body,  
"Fizzy Wizzbee's" The gargoyle shifted and turned into stairs Harry pulled Draco up so he didn't have to walk up them later.

"Ah Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter. Lemon drop anyone." Harry and Draco shook their heads.  
"I have brought you up here to discuss behaviour." Draco frowned, "Are we in trouble sir?" Dumbledore chuckled.  
"No Mr Malfoy. You and Mr Potter to pull this off, you are going to have to learn to behave like each other!"  
"and get to know one another."

Draco looked at Harry, "How do you propose we do this?" He asked Dumbledore, still not taking his eyes of Harry.  
"Mr Malfoy it'd probably be best if you didn't look like you hated everything." Harry smirked, Draco sighed this was going to be a long long evening.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry and Draco enter the great hall they seemed to be bickering about something. She almost missed as Harry turned to follow Draco to the slytherin table, but shook his head and sat in front of her and Ron.  
"Alright mate?" Ron asked, before taking a big chunk out of the chicken wing he was eating. Harry looked disgusted for a moment and it seemed like he was holding back a sneer. "Yeah I am just not feeling well." He said,  
"I am surprised Madam pomfrey let you out" Hermione murmured, a look Hermione couldn't figure out flashed across Harry's' face... Just what was going on here?

* * *

Harry wandered over to the Slytherin table, "Hello." He said nodding Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Your in a good mood," He drawled, Harry mentally cursed himself,  
"Pepper up potion" He explained, Blaise laughed. Draco had told Harry which foods he did and did not eat.  
looks like Harry would be missing chicken pie, He piled salad onto his plate along with a slice of quiche. Harry hated quiche.

* * *

A/N~ It gets so confusing with this body changing thing hahaha oh well nexts chapie is up.

Enjoy! R&R .


	9. Chapter 9

Being Draco was hard.

Seriously, Draco gave Harry a massive check list of things he had to do before he left the Slytherin common room,  
It was huge.

1) Wake up slowly, remember I am really tall and I get light headed quite easily so be careful  
2) Watch the area around Goyles bed, The dirty underwear is gross be thankful i told you, you don't want to learn the hard way  
3) When waking up make sure it's early you have to beat not to the wash room or you'll be late,  
4) Under NO circumstances do you leave the common room without showering  
5) Shower properly  
6) Read the diagrams on how to do my hair.  
7) use the right stuff, I will know if you did not.  
8) And don't tell anyone I use girl hair spray...

And so it went out for 70 more instructions,

Monday was a nightmare as it rolled into the first day of october,  
Harry and Draco had agreed to meet up every morning to see how things were going. Draco walk straight into the abandoned classroom and looked at Harry's hair.  
He frowned and ran his hand through it, Harry gave him a funny look that changed when Draco lent up to sniff his hair.  
"What did you do?" He ground out, Harry sighed, "I don't like smelling like a girl."  
Draco frowned and smacked him round the head,  
"That's for ignoring my instructions. Granted it does smell nice. What is it?" Harry smiled smugly.

"Lynx shampoo." Draco's eyes widened, "Lynx you bought shampoo made out of a cat?" Harry laughed,  
"It's the brand name it's not made out of animals." Harry told him,  
"I haven't heard of this brand?" Draco mused,  
"Well it is a Muggle brand." Draco smacked him around the head again. "A Muggle Brand! Are you serious?!"  
"But It feels nice right? You smell like a man now! And Pansy doesn't like it!" Draco's eyes brightened,  
"Pansy repellent?" Harry nodded, "Oh my Merlin," Harry was surprised by the hug Draco forced him into, "This is the only time I am going to tell you that I love you. Tell anyone and I'll deny it." Harry chuckled and Draco pulled away. Harry couldn't help but feel sad with Draco pulling away. What was wrong with him?!

* * *

Daphne felt so much better, Draco may be acting wierd but he was ok.  
Pansy was staying away from her and Draco, She thought it was probably because he changed something with his hair.

_"Hai!" Pansy called, Daphne edge closer to Blaise as she neared,_  
_"Hi" Draco's head dropped in a way so un Malfoyish it was like it wasn't him._  
_Daphne watched, Pansy walk up to him and run her hands through his hair, she lent down and smelt it._  
_"What?" Draco asked "You do something different with your hair?" Draco nodded, her face became one of distaste masked by a false smile,  
"Mmm" was all she said before walking off. _

"This is the Only time I am going to tell you that I love you. Tell anyone and I'll deny it." A deep chuckle filled the corridor. Daphne peered round the corner and smiled at Draco and Harry hugging,

"Ehem. Draco, Harry. something your not telling me?" She purred, Harry coughed and looked towards the blond, That was weird noramly Draco does that.  
"Er no." Draco said, "There is something wrong with the both of you?" She stated, Raising an eyebrow and watching them suspiciously as she walked past.  
"Crap." Draco muttered, Daphne turned to see Harry glaring at Draco, "ok I played it cool but that's over now, What the hell is going on with you too!" Draco gulped, " You are acting like Potter Pull yourself together, you are both spending far to much time together!" She snapped, Harry sighed.  
"Stop it!" She snapped, "Stop what?" Harry snapped back, "Acting like Draco, it's uncanny!"

Harry started laughing. "Stop it." She slapped him on the arm, He laughed harder, "Stop it,stop it stop it!" Draco started laughing too, "Come on Daphne we should get going."  
"Mark my words I will find out what's going on between you too, and when i do it won't be pretty." She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Hermione saw Blaise in the corridor and caught up with him, "Hi." She said, He gave her a small smile.  
"Hey how are you ?"He asked, "I am good, Great actually I was wondering about Malfoy... He's been acting rather...Strange."  
Blaise raised an eyebrow, "How?"She bit her bottom lip.  
"Normally I get called names, or glared at... but yesterday I got a smile." Blaise nodded,  
"He has been acting rather strange, He did his hair differently today." Hermione laughed.  
"Why is that so strange?" Blaise smirked, "Draco is so OCD about his hair it is unbelievable it takes him 2 hours in the morning,  
He was in there for 10 minutes, I agree something is definitely off."  
"What do you suppose is going on?" She asked,  
"I dunno but only time will tell."Blaise said

* * *

Snape looked at what was left of the potion.

It looked perfect, smelt perfect and had the right consistency. So what went wrong?  
He sighed and read over the method Draco had handed in.

_When moving the potion in step 13 extreme caution must be given the heat can not be taken off at any point or in any case as that makes the potion unstable and effects can be catastrophic..._

"Potter." Snape hissed, He jumped up and rummaged through his potions section until he found what he was looking for.

**_Potions and there unpredictable accidents._**

He flipped to the contents page...

**_Time Travel_**  
**_Extra head_**  
**_Trapped in anothers body_**  
**_Body modifications_**  
**_freeing of unwanted spirits_**  
**_Body swapping_**  
**_Animal mutations_**  
**_Voice notification_**  
**_Drastic skin colour change_**  
**_Memory loss._**

Snape flipped the page to Body swapping.

**_Body swapping is a very complicated and painful experience.  
For it to occur there are only a few solutions available to you.  
It does depend though on what type of body exchange has occoured,  
For Human to Animal personalities swapped turn to part 2  
For solely Human swapp turn to part 3_**

**_There are _****_number of potions that can solve this problem but must be taken with extreme caution and done properly otherwise patients could be stuck in the bodies_**_** permanently**.  
_Snape read the potion it was complicated... yes very complicated.  
But he could do it!  
It would take a long time and the ingredients were very expensive he might just have to talk to Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N~ its been long I know I am so sorry! /.\ Anyway enjoy.  
R&R haha


	10. Chapter 10

Hogsmeade was tomorrow and Draco had forced a meeting with Harry, To Harry's obvious annoyance it was early when Draco decided it would be a good time to meet.  
"It's Hogsmeade tomorrow what are you doing?" Draco demanded.  
"Going with Blaise and Daphne?" Draco nodded, "Good." Harry looked at Draco, His jaw dropped.  
"My hair?" It was thame well it looked messy but it looked like it was styled to be messy.  
"Yeah I know I made you look great." Draco smirked "I have that ability"  
"That you do thank you."  
Draco waved him off, "you may have saved me from Pansy, the least I can do is fix your hair... touch it." Harry laughed and ran a hand through it,  
"It's nice." Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Yes and if you're good I'll teach you how to do it. It sucks that you can't go to Hogsmeade! I am stuck in your body after all!" Harry gave him a sympathetic look.  
There is something he could do... But did he trust Malfoy... It wasn't Malfoy anymore though, He was Draco.  
"You can go to Hogsmeade." Harry said finally,  
"Huh?" Harry gulped, "In my trunk there is a silvery clock, Put it on and meet me by the dungeons tomorrow morning Early!" Draco looked really confused.  
"Trust me! I have to go, Meet me at 7 um year bye." Harry all but Ran out the door.

Draco looked after him confused, "I will never understand bloody Potter."  
He ran a hand through the styled hair.  
Draco hated a lot of things about being in Harry's body, Like for example his bad eye sight, He did hate his hair but that problem is sorted now isn't it?  
He hated being small and thin, He hated wondering where the bruises came from and why Harry was that thin and small, and he hated the attraction his was getting for the small Gryffindor.  
Sighing he left the meeting space and made his way to the great hall.

He was half way there when he spotted Daphne and Blaise a few feet away from him, He was so tempted to run and hug them both he missed them so much he was incredibly lonely.  
"There is something going on between Draco and Harry." Blaise said.  
"What do you mean?" Daphne asked, "They are both acting weird, Like Draco isn't acting very Draco-ish, he only spends like 10 minutes in the shower... Not just that but they are always civil when have Draco and Harry been civil? I am thinking they are both you know together." Draco almost missed the last bit as it was said in a whisper.  
"You know that would make sense." Daphne said. Draco rolled his eyes 'Of course they would think he was with Potter." He turned the corridor and made his way to Snape suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Harry wanted to go flying he missed it, He only hoped Draco's broom was in the broom cupboard, The Slytherin changing room was the opposite side to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  
He hadn't been this side of behind the pitch before, So one could call it a mini adventure. Harry loved the Slytherin changing room the moment he saw it, everything was so organised, the lockers had the quidditch players names on them and inside every locker was what litter the floor of the gryffindor changing rooms. Where there would be dirty wet towels was clean silver tiles, where soap scum would cover the glass doors, it was clean and shiny. The place didn't smell like sweat it smelt fresh like Citrus and Harry thought it was a positive change, smiling he made his way to the broom cupboard and was even more pleased with what he saw.  
All the brooms were on a fashionable broom rack and on the ebony wood that held the brooms to said rack names were written in silver letters. Draco was the broom at the end and Harry picked it up happily, It would be nice to try out a broom that was a higher model than his, compare the diffrences in flight and what not.

Harry took to the air, he already felt soo much better.  
It was an okayish morning for flying, It was quite cloudy so the visibility wasn't great but it wasn't to cold.  
"MALFOY!" Harry looked down startled to see Hermione on the pitch.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT GRANGER?" Harry shouted, Hermione bit her lip,  
"CAN YOU COME DOWN PLEASE?!" Harry was so happy to have an excuse to talk to her, he willingly floated to the ground.  
"I am sorry to interrupt your flying, You fly very well... Um it's just well. You see something has been nagging at my brain and well..." She trailed off.  
"Spit it out Granger?"Hermione gnawed on the inside of her lip.  
"Why are you being civil to me?" Harry didn't know how to answer that,  
'oh Hey 'mione It's me Harry, boy who lived stuck in Draco Malfoy's body... Hows your weak been?' He snorted, Hermione gave him a weird look and then her eyes widened,  
"Is there something you're not telling me Harry," She said Harry shrugged, "Nope."  
"I KNEW IT I JUST..." Harry was pulled into a bone crushing,  
"Granger what are you doing?" She pulled away. "Jigs up Harry,"

* * *

Pansy saw Draco in the Sky and decided she would watch him like normal.  
She practically skipped the whole way there, It was only when she reached the pitch doors, did she notice that Draco Had dismounted his broom and was talking to a certain Brunette.  
"Granger." Pansy snarled, Her facial expression changed to disgusted and angry.

"I KNEW IT I JUST..." Pansy watched in horror and hurt as Draco was pulled into a cuddle, Granger whispered something in Draco's ear, He looked shocked and then really really Happy, He picked her up and Spun her. She let out a giggle.

Pansy was fuming, He dared consort with a mudblood, She smirked 'He won't get away with this' What Pansy wants, Pansy gets after all.

Pansy ran all the way to the girls dorm, She nearly collapsed on the bed but told her self there were more pressing matters.  
Her stitch throbbed, but she ignored it. Pulling out parchment and Her favourite quill she began to scribe her letter down.

Mother & Father.  
I have some pressing matters to discuss,  
Concerning Draco Malfoy.  
This arranged Marriage can not go on.  
I refuse to Marry someone who has dated and touched Mudbloods in an affectionate way.  
I am disturbed by Draco's taste in woman and what would that say about the Parkinson's if word got out

Love Pansy.

She smiled and called Winsor.  
The bird left as soon as Pansy finished the knot.  
That Mudblood and Draco will pay for embarrassing her!

* * *

Ohh it's been a while hasn't it?  
I am sorry! I don't have any excuses so all I can say is I hope you enjoyed the chapter and R&R thank you x


	11. Chapter 11

Draco watched as Pansy waltzed into the great hall at dinner. She seemed oddly pleased with herself...  
There were many things that that could mean. She may have gotten someone into serious trouble.  
Or Someone she disliked died...

Who knew. What Draco did know however was that what ever it was it wasn't good.  
"What's got you?" Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by the weasel.  
"Nothing." Weasley shrugged and continued to shovel food down his throat.  
"Wonder were Hermione is?" Ron wondered,  
Shrugging Draco looked down on his plate,  
"Harry can I talk to you?" Hermione's voice made him jump  
"Er yeah sure." Draco was pondering what she could want him well Harry for but couldn't think of anything.  
"Where the Bloody Hell did you come from?!" Ron exclaimed.  
"The Front door! Honestly Ronald!" Draco frowned and followed Hermione out.  
"OY Ron save me some dessert!" Draco called from behind him. He figured it was a Harry thing to do. Ron's thumbs up declaired it was.  
Hermione lead him over to a small empty class room.

"Draco." She said,  
"What?" Draco was alarmed, she couldn't know could she?  
"I know it's you Draco, I talked to Harry earlier!" Hermione told him.  
"Potter!" Hermione smiled, "He didn't tell me I worked it out." the door opened and in walked Harry  
"Did you tell him?" Harry asked, Draco glared at Harry.  
"Not that i mind you knowing Granger but this makes our situation a whole lot more dangerous." Draco explained.  
Hermione frowned, before muttering oh.  
"If they find out Harry's in your body, then they'll take him and kill him and you'd be stuck in Harry's body forever." Draco nodded,  
"I won't tell anyone I promise."  
"You can't talk to Harry at all." Hermione nodded,  
"What why?" Harry asked,  
"Because it would look suspicious if suddenly the most bigoted Slytherin in 3rd year started hanging out with a mudblood." Hermione said.  
Draco winced, "Don't call your self that!" Draco snapped, Hermione's eyes widened, "Spending time with you hasn't been awful..." Hermione smiled,  
"Why thank you." He smirked, "Actually it's been rather pleasant. You are the 2nd brightest person I know."  
"The second?" Harry asked shocked. "Yeah I'm the first duh." Draco drawled out the Duh and Hermione laughed,  
"You are so full of yourself you know that." Draco shrugged, This was nice, he had this with Daphne and occasionally with Blaise but he loved the fun he had with Hermione and Harry. He knew that once they changed back he would miss it,

Harry smirked, "We should probably get going or it'll look suspicious."

* * *

Draco pulled out the silvery cloak Harry had told him about and took it down with him to the dungeons.  
"Harry." Draco whispered, "Hey!" Harry said from behind him causing Draco to jump. "Put the cloak on!" Draco rolled his eyes, "Why?" Harry sighed,  
"Just do it!" Draco followed his instructions and wrapped the cloak around him. "I don't see what good this old bloody cloak is going to do." Harry smirked,  
"It's an..." Harry was cut of by Pansy leaving the Slytherin common room.  
"Draco What are you doing." Draco watched Harry gulp.  
"I was practicing" Harry asked, "Practicing what exactly?" Harry gulped again.  
"A-asking u-um you t-t-to go to Hogsmeade with me today." Harry rushed out the last few words. Pansy Squealed and jumped into his arms.  
"Of course I'll go with you!" Harry smiled nervously and turned to where he thought Draco was and mouthed, "go put the cloak back." Draco rolled his eyes and walked straight past Pansy,  
She didn't even notice him which was slightly weird but Draco shrugged it of.

* * *

Draco made his way back to the Great hall after dropping the useless old cloak back at the dorm.  
Something was bugging him though, Pansy's reaction to having him ask her out was so fake...  
He knew Pansy, He knew her reactions and that was not a Pansy reaction.  
Hermione slid into the seat next to him, Weasel thankful was not with her.  
"Hey Malfoy." Hermione whispered, Draco glared at his plate. Was she absolutely stupid! Did she want to get Harry killed,  
He then released that there was only two other Gryffindors at the table and they were at the other end of the table. Was it Fred and Greg or something like that.  
"Hey," Draco said simply.  
"Something is bothering you?" She stated, Draco nodded towards Pansy and Harry.  
"She's up to something. And I can't quite figure it out." Draco glared at Potter it was unintentional, but this confirmed Pansy's suspions even though they were wrong.

* * *

Pansy watched Potter and The Mudblood, She seemed upset and well he seemed angry, She smirked and ran her finger across Draco's arm in a flirty motion, She felt him shiver beneath her fingers. This caused her to smirk further.  
Potter glared at Draco. Oh so it annoyed them to see her with Draco in that case...

* * *

Harry was in utter shock as Pansy smacked her lips to his, His eyes widened and he tried to pull away but he never kissed anyone like that before,  
He was so caught up in how weird it felt that he found himself kissing her back, It took him a little while to release that he didn't like it and he wasn't getting anything from her. He pulled away,  
"Something wrong Draco?" Harry shook his head,  
"Umm nope nope, Lets get going." He pulled her up with his hand and pulled her out the great hall.

* * *

Draco felt his heart sink as Harry's hand pulled Pansy slightly closer, He didn't know why he felt this way...  
Did he have a crush on Harry?  
Well it definitely wasn't on Pansy.  
"Draco are you ok." Hermione whispered, "Yeah sorry lost in thought."

Hermione wasn't convinced, Draco looked crushed, Hermione watched Harry and Pansy leave.  
"Hermione can we go now!" Ron asked, Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed, When his said eyes reached hers she gave him a small smile.  
"See you later Harry." Draco nodded and followed Hermione and Ron leave with his eyes. For some reason he felt like crying rolling up in a ball and crying.  
"Nuh uh you are a Malfoy." He whispered under his breath it was probably a good Idea to visit professor Snape.

* * *

Harry was amazed Hogsmeade was awesome!  
"Lets go to the shrieking-"  
"MALFOY!" Harry turned round to see Hermione,  
"Yeah?" Hermione rolled her eyes,  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry bit his lip. "Sure," He motioned for her to talk,  
"In private." She ground out. Ron looked horrified, "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Ronald shut up," Hermione pulled Malfoy away,  
"Whats up 'Mione?" Harry asked cheerfully, Hermione couldn't tell him about Draco.  
"What was with you and Pansy kissing?" She asked, "Erm well she is Draco's Girlfriend."  
"No Harry she isn't!" Harry nodded, "well not technically." He added.  
"You know better than everyone how much Draco hates her, You know when you two switch back he is going to have to deal with that."  
Harry nodded, "so I'll do my best to make her hate me." Harry told her "Good, Um start shouting call me some names and storm away!"  
"WASTE OF SPACE! YOU MUDBLOOD." Hermione raised an eyebrow before shoving past him and whispering. "Wow convincing." Her voice was lined with sarcasm and it took every ounce of will power on Harry's side not to smirk.  
Ron chased after her, "Git" He called over his shoulder, Harry walked to Pansy,  
"Where were we,"

"Lets go to the shrieking shack."

A/n - sooo here it is!  
I have moulded my Plan a bit and decided to go on to fourth year ^_^ Yay!


	12. Chapter 12

Draco stormed out of Snape's office,  
He was a bloody fool! He had the Antidote.  
Draco knew it!

_Draco knocked on the door._  
_"Come In." Snape's voice was cold, Draco sighed and took a step in, _  
_"Hey Sev." He watched in amusement as Snape shook his head. _  
_"Have a seat Draco. Sorry I am still getting used to...well...This" He Gestured to Draco in Harry's body._  
_Draco snorted as he sat down, _  
_"Your still getting used to this! Do you know how akward it is for me to shower!"_  
_Snape rolled his eyes, _  
_"How are you dealing with being in Potter's Body anyway?" He asked, _  
_"It's not so bad, I miss Blaise and Daphne alot and the Slytherin common room. I am also concerned..."_  
_Draco trailed off. _  
_"Yes?" He could tell his godfather was truly curious as to what Draco could be worried about but Draco didn't really know how to tell Sev._  
_"Christmas is coming up..." Draco started, "As a Malfoy you have to go home every Christmas... Ah If you and Harry aren't 'Cured' Par ce then Harry has to go back to Malfoy Manor."_  
_"Yes! I don't want him to see what my home life is really like. I don't want him to know that the ''Prince of Slytherin'' Isn't actually spoilt!" Snape gave him a sollum look._  
_"Who even came up with the nickname Prince of Slytherin anyway?" Draco groaned, _  
_"Back to a Serious note though... Any Progress with the antidote?" Draco prayed that Sev said Yes it will be ready tomorrow or next week. He_  
_"No... I am trying everything I can, The potion is... complicated." Draco frowned, _  
_"You are one of the worlds best potion masters and you are telling me that it is complicated! Are you even trying?" Draco thought he had a right to be angry. Snape always knew what he was doing so why wasn't he doing it! _

_"Draco Malfoy you will not speak to me in that tone of voice! I think your spending to much time with Potters friends... Their rash behaviour and lack of self discipline seems to be rubbing off on you" Snape finished sourly._  
_"Well it wouldn't be if you made the GOD-DAMN POTION ALREADY!" Draco didn't mean to raise his voice but boy was he angry!_

_He stood up and walked to the door. See you in potions __**Professor**__" And with that he left slamming the door audibly behind him._

* * *

Snape sighed and poured him self a drink.  
What the Hell was Dumbledore Planning.  
He couldn't understand what would make the old fool stop him brewing a fairly simple potion.

* * *

Harry and Pansy walked back up to the castle in awkward silence.  
It wasn't awkward at first, But then she did try to kiss him again and when Harry pulled away she frowned declaring she wanted to go back.  
So here Harry was lugging all her bags up the hill, and there were A LOT of bags.  
"DRACO!" Daphne shouted, "Yeah?!" Harry shouted back, Pansy looked at him and frowned, Harry dropped her bags and all but ran over to Daphne.  
When he reached her and Blaise her eyes were bright with amusement, "Thank you soo much!" He said, Blasie chuckled and clapped an arm around him.  
Harry didn't even look at Pansy when he walked into the Threebroom sticks.

* * *

Harry regretted the way he had treat Pansy by the time he got back, oh boy did he, She screamed at him for ages at him, Calling him names and throwing things at him!  
It was now now the next day and Harry was munching on toast waiting for Daphne and Blaise to join him.  
"Hello." Hermione said sliding in next to him, "Hey." He said,  
"I've not got long but um How are you doing?" She asked,  
"I'm doing good, I miss Ron," He sighed, Hermione looked over to where Ron was, I don't think he's noticed your not you." Harry laughed,  
"Doesn't suprise me."  
"I wish Draco laughed more." Hermione whispered, "What?" Hermione blushed, "Did I say that out loud." Harry nodded.  
"It's just you laugh and it's his laugh which is really nice," Harry shrugged,  
"Oh Hermione there is something i need to talk to you about something to do with Draco." Hermione looked slightly concerned.  
"Umm ok, I'll owl you a time we can Meet opp Better get going!" She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Oh you and Granger are getting close." Blaise said watching her leave and sliding into the chair next to him,  
"She's just a friend," Harry assured, "I didn't think she was more, you know I know your gay!" Blasie laughed, Harry felt his jaw drop and was quick to regain composer he just smiled and breathed, "Yup."

Draco was Gay... Daphne may have hinted at it, but Harry was a guy and guys didn't get hints it was ruling.

* * *

The post came and of course Harry got nothing he never did,  
But Draco however seemed to have got something, Harry picked it up and slipped it in his bag giving Draco a pointed look. Draco took his leave.  
"I'm just going to go to the toilet," Ron nodded, Draco ran out to the unused classroom and waited, Harry arrived not long sfter with the letter in his hands,  
"Here you go." Harry walked straight out,  
Draco recognised his fathers writing at once and swallowed what could his father possibly want?

_Dear Draco, _  
_I have had a letter from the Parkinsons'._  
_Not a good one either, They are under the impression that you are courting someone else._  
_A Mudblood of all things! What are you thinking, I demand that you stop seeing this Granger girl._  
_Or there will be problems, Mark my words_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco frowned, This was why Pansy looked so smug! But how did she come across the though, Draco started biting his nails, a horrible habit he knew but he was soo nervous and well trouble would mean obliterating Granger,  
"SHIT" He hissed,

* * *

A/n- Ok Heads up were about to get serious in the next chapter, a conversation with Hermione about Draco is where it starts.  
But that's all.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers.

Gaaralover51141: Oh didn't realise how confusing that could be haha, Umm I am planning on writing over to fourth year :) I am glad you like my story!

Read and review my little Cupcakes!


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Strong mention of self Harm in this chapter, Please don't read if you don't like it's o.k to skip this chapter **

* * *

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

Dumbledore called across the Great Hall.  
Harry sighed, He always felt kind of odd on Halloween, It was the Anniversary of his Parents deaths,  
He didn't feel sad, no he felt more numb, Yup he felt numb through out today.

"Draco what has gotten into you?" Daphne asked softly.  
Harry shrugged, "Nothing I am just tired that's all." She gave him a sad smile and patted his arm.  
"Was it the talk you had with Granger yesterday?" She asked, Harry shook his head,  
"No no, we were just worried about someone." Harry told her,  
"Who?" This was the only thing about Daphne that actually annoyed Harry, Her constant need for attention, apart from that she was a fairly sweet girl.  
Harry bit his lip.  
"It's Harry. You know his parents died 12 years ago today and he's taking it better that he did last year soo, Her-Granger just worried about him."  
"Did you nearly call her Hermione? Oh My Merlin you did! Do you have a crush!" Harry sighed,  
"No No No! we were just worried!"  
Harry was a bad liar he knew it, and he was pretty sure Daphne thought he was after this.  
To his imminent surprise she put her hands up as surrender.  
"Ok Ok."

Actually the talk with Hermione was about Draco, who was in Harry's body soo he wasn't technicality lying was he?  
Mentally shrugging he took a bite of his key lime pie, Which happened to be Draco's favourite, Harry didn't care much for it but he had to be a convincing Malfoy didn't he.

* * *

_"Hello Harry WOW it's early" Hermione said, Entering the unused classroom._  
_"Yeah sorry, It's just I didn't know when we'd get another chance to talk and this is pretty serious and I just didn't know how to er you know talk to Draco about this it's a bit awkward." Harry rambled, Hermione nodded and sat on the desk._  
_"Ok so what's going on," Harry bit his lip he had been up pretty much all night trying to figure out what to say to Hermione._  
_It had been 2 weeks since he had asked to speak to Hermione but a lot kept coming up and now they were final talking and he had no idea what to say!  
He could just show her, He swallowed.  
He unbuttoned the sleeve of Draco's left sleeve and started to roll the sleeve up,  
Hermione started to notice it then, the many scares that ran up his arms, she felt her eyes water as she ran her hand over them,  
"Harry how did you only just notice them?" She asked, He shuddered, "If you think they are bad you should see his chest and his legs, He swallowed thickly,  
"They are burnt Hermione, his legs I mean, covered in scares!" Harry's voice was cracking, and he had a lump in his throat.  
"C-c-can I-I-I See, Can i see them." Hermione asked, Harry nodded, He felt uncomfortable undressing in front of Hermione but this wasn't his body and it was important soo he would suck it up.  
"You didn't answer my question" said softly her voice small, She was trying hard not to cry,  
"His whole body was under a concealing charm of some kind, It was an accident that they came off, I wouldn't have noticed other wise."  
Harry was stood only in his underwear and what Hermione saw shocked her completely, _

_Draco's very toned body was covered in many many scares, Without thinking Hermione ran her hand over the lighter rugged skin.  
She swalled down the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
"Why is he doing this to him self?" Hermione asked, Harry wasn't lying about the legs, they was not a single patch of un-scared skin on his upper thigh,  
"I have no idea, But it breaks my heart 'Mione it really breaks my heart!" Tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks,  
"I-I-I have no idea, what you should do Harry this is this is awful."_

_The door burst open and in walked Draco, Draco looked at Harry undressed and a very scared look crossed over his tierd face, He took in Harry's half-naked form and gulped, _

_'How could he have know? And now Granger knew and it was just awful' Draco Ran from the room, Harry was pulling up his trousers and bottling up his shirt, as fast as he could and started to chase Draco.  
"WAIT WAIT!" He called, Draco didn't slow and Harry quickened his pace, Harry ran as fast as he could but to no avail. Draco disappeared.  
Harry groaned and walked back to where Hermione was._

* * *

Unknown to Harry however Draco had run straight to Professor Snape's office,  
"Sir!" Draco panicked, "What Draco!" Snape said looking above his desk,  
"You need to make that cure! Please now I need the cure now!" Draco rushed,  
"Draco you know I am doing the best I can, Please calm down what's the problem?" Draco couldn't tell Snape the truth, Soo some good old fashion Malfoy lying was in order.  
"I just can't take another minute of...OF Weasley and his excessive behaviour, Snape sighed,  
"I am sorry Draco but there is nothing I can do."  
Draco sighed, "Please just do what you can! Please I beg of you!"

* * *

Hermione motioned for Harry to meet her out side,  
"Harry you need to tell professor Snape!" Hermione told him,  
"Why? I mean I know why but it's just not my place 'Mione." Hermione sighed,  
"He was avioding Ron and I this morning and I just He is clearly depressed and in the muggle world when a Muggle self harms it can get bad, they can get suicidle, I am not saying they are all suicadle because not everyone who self harms is, what I am trying to say is, He needs Help."  
Hermione said in a rush, Harry nodded,  
"I can't tell Snape though he hates me!" Harry said, "Get over it Harry!" Harry sighed,  
"Fine! I'll talk to him after Potions."

* * *

Draco was shaking with nerves, He had done his best to avoid Granger all day but he had no way of avoiding Potter.  
He slid into his seat next to Harry, a whole two hours would be spent next to Potter.  
It was half an hour before Harry got a chance to talk to him.  
"Hermione wants me to tell Snape you know." He said quietly, Draco's breath hitched,  
"I don't want to. Hermione's reasoning though is right, You need to talk to-" Draco cut him off by picking up his bag.

"STOP IT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" And with that he stormed out the door.  
"POTTER!" Snape shouted, Draco didn't even look back.  
Snape gave Harry a glare.  
Hermione gave Harry a funny look and Harry sighed this was all going to hell.

* * *

Draco ran from the classroom. He could hear Snape call after him and by ignoring him Draco knew he was going to pay for it later!  
He ran to the library he didn't know why it was the first place his feet took him, As he ran in a few Ravenclaws' who had free study periods looked up from their books at him, but when they realised it was 'The Boy who lived' they left him be.

Draco sat down and picked a random book of the shelf and started to read, well he tried, but his eyes were blurring and he couldn't concentrate on the words. He ended up just staring at the page and willing his tears to go away,  
Someone slid into the chair next to him,  
"hey," it was Harry, Draco closed his eyes and wished him away,  
"Look I won't tell him. but you do need to talk to someone!" Harry whispered,  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Draco sniffed,  
"Just look um. Come with me" Harry asked, Draco shook his head, "Please." Harry's voice was soft, Draco was losing the will to fight with him.  
"fine." He whispered, Harry smiled and picked up his and Draco's bags. Draco followed Harry out of the castle and took him to his favourite tree by the lake.  
"So, um I am not good with this kind of thing so I am going to ask why? Why do you self harm?" Draco swallowed,  
"I don't want to tell you business Potter." Draco said, Harry sighed.  
"Come on Draco!" Harry begged, it was Draco's turn to sigh.  
There was a long awkward silence while Draco contemplated his answer.  
"My father." he finally said, It was so quiet Harry barely heard it.

* * *

A/n- ok that was a serious one, next chapter is kinda serious and then the next after that is a tinny bit fluff so yup  
Thank you to my lovely reviewers and my favourite and Follows, I love you my little Cupcakes

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

"My Father." It was so quiet Harry barely heard. Draco's heart was hammering in his chest.  
He was happier knowing that no one knew,  
"Oh" Harry said, He waited patiently for Draco to continue,  
Draco had his legs to his chest and his hand was pulling out grass,  
"Ever since I was young my father has had me on this strict routine you know? like up at 6 am washed and dressed before 6:30 down stairs reading till 7 am then its breakfast, if I get one thing wrong, like i'm up maybe two minutes late then I get beaten,  
Harry winced he was all to familiar with being hit for doing something wrong,  
"He makes me feel like an absolute waste of space." Harry bit his lip not quiet sure what to say.  
"what make it worse though out of all of this... He hits my Mum and there is nothing I can do to stop it, I am not strong enough nor am I brave enough to help." Draco's eyes were watering,  
"I know what it's like" Harry finnaly said, Draco looked up,  
"My Uncle hit's me, if I don't do what I am told or simply because I am a 'freak'" Harry sighed, Draco whipped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I only started cutting when I started believing the things he was saying to me." Draco told Harry, Harry pulled him into a hug, with out even thinking his arms were around Draco,  
He could feel the smaller boy shaking beneath him, Harry found it odd to be taller than Draco, sure Draco was in his body but Draco's desperation seemed to have made Harry's body frailer and thin.  
They were sat there in silence for about five minutes, Dracos' tears were soaking Harry's shirt, Harry pulled Draco away still keeping his hands on Draco's shoulder,  
"I want you to promise me that you will never cut again." Harry asked, Draco wipped the last of the spilling tears. "It doesn't work like that. I can't just promise!" Harry gnawed at his lip, "I haven't cut since our body swap, It's one thing cutting my body, but to cut someone elses wouldn't feel right, So don't worry." Harry hugged him again, "I don't care! I just want you to be ok." He said, If someone had said to Harry 2 months ago that he was going to be conforting a depressed Draco Malfoy and meaning every word he said, he would have laughed in their faces.  
" I have to kill you now." Draco said quietly. Harrry looked bewildered and Draco gave a small chuckle,  
"No one has ever seen a week Malfoy and lived to tell anyone," Harry smiled  
"I hate you too." Draco added, Harry laughed, "What why?"  
"You are the only person that I have told my issues to and you made me feel better! Your my enemy you are supposed to hate me!"  
Harry smiled, "I am glad you feel better," Harry said, Draco groaned, "Your doing it again!" Harry rolled his eyes, "What do you mean I am doing it again?" Draco sighed and looked down, "you are caring," Harry felt a deep knotting in his stumache,

No one cares for Malfoy... He patted Draco's arm, "You can expect more 'caring' from Hermione." Draco groaned, "Is there any-"  
"I can't do anything I am afraid." Harry cut him off, Draco pouted,  
"She's too damn caring as well," Draco stood up and dusted his trousers down.  
"That's your problem, Damn Gryffendors, always caring and getting yourself killed, for cowardly idiots like me." He rambled, Harry laughed and accepted Draco's help to stand up.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry and Snape exchange a few words before Harry picked up his bag and turned to leave, 'He's going after Draco' She thought,  
A lot of emotional turmoil had to have been building up or he's under a lot of stress, Anything could be going on for something like that to happen. Hermione understood that it was none of her business about what went on with Draco's life, but still she was worried.

At the end of the lesson Hermione made her way to the library where she pulled out a wizards physiology book.  
She was reading for a long time before Harry slid into the chair next to her,  
"hey to be quick Draco is ok, Umm What are you reading?" He asked, Hermione smiled,  
"Its a physiology book, It's very hard to understand, I'm not learning anything really. I'm glad he is ok." Hermione told him,  
"Yeah he's not going to avoid you any more that's as much as I got from him" Hermione smiled,

Harry was right Draco was sat next to Ron during dinner, Nodding along to everything he said,  
"Hello Harry," Draco smiled. "Hey," and with that Hermione cracked open her transfiguration book and started working on her assignment.

* * *

It was the last Hogsmead trip untill after Christmas, and Draco was bummed he wasn't going, He gave Harry a list of stuff to get his friends and Harry's eye's widened when he saw Hermione on the list. he gave Harry the money that was needed and left him too it.  
News of Sirius Black's sighting in one of the muggle villages near Hogsmead had almost everyone on edge, Not Draco he knew his cousin was innocent, He wanted to tell Harry but didn't seem to have enough time.  
Everyone had left for Hogwarts now and Draco was just pacing around the late November snow, Wondering what to do with him self.  
"OY HARRY!" someone called, Draco spun round to see both of the twins running up to him.  
"We have a little something for you!" Fred said, George nodded,  
"Thing of it-"  
"-As an early christmas present."  
Draco raised an eyebrow and George handed him a big thick piece of Parchment.  
"What's this old thing?" Draco asked,  
"What's this old thing? he says." George chuckled,  
"This is the key to our success." Fred chimed,  
"Mischief managed!" They said together.  
"A map!" Draco exclaimed as the room and halls of Hogwarts appeared before him on the old bit of parchment.  
"Not just any map!" George said, "It shows everyone-"  
"-Where they are-"  
"-What they are doing-"  
"-Every minute of everyday-"

"Is that Dumbledor and Snape?" George nodded, "Yup they have been talking a lot lately...

* * *

"Lemon Drop Severus?" Dumbledore asked, As Snape sat down.  
"Something has up set Draco, I want to make the potion now" Snape said, Dumbledore Sighed,  
"Now is not the time Severus." He said looking back down at his paper work.  
"I never should have gone along with with your stupid plan. What do you hope to achive by this Albus? Tell me. Both of them are suffering and you have a way to stop it. You claim to care about your students but I am not so sure,"  
Dumbledore lost the sparkle in his eyes,  
"I can't tell you Sevurus I don't think you will agree." Snape's eyes flashed with anger.  
"Why are you doing it then if you know I won't agree! What would McGonagall say if she knew?"  
"If I knew what?" Snape smirked, Dumbledore sighed,  
"Draco and Harry were in a Potions accident you are aware what you are not aware of however is that Harry and Draco swapped Bodies. So to speak." McGonagall gasped.  
"Is this true Albus?" Her thick Scottish accent sounded Disappointed.  
"I am afraid it is." McGonagall frowned, "I trust you are doing everything you can to set them right?" She asked Snape.  
"I would be If Dumbledore stopped telling me not to." McGonagall glared at Dumbledore.  
"And why are you stopping him fixing them!" Dumbledore sighed,  
"I am afraid that I can not tell you." McGonagall turned to Snape,  
"You make that potion this instant!" Snape smirked,  
"I shall, It will be ready by new year."

* * *

"Yup I'd take the one eyed witch passage." George said,  
"I'll be seen though!" Draco exclaimed,  
"Use that cloak thing Geeze! Where is your Gryffendor courage!" Fred said sounding scandalised,  
"In The Slytherin common room." Draco mumbled, Fred Laughed, "Have fun!" He sung,  
What was this old cloak. Draco shrugged and made his way to Gryffendor common room.  
Inside he grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around him self, He looked in the mirror.  
"MY BODIES GONE!" He exclaimed, "An Invisibility cloak!" He smirked, "Oh yeah!"

He ran to the passage and slid through the passage, It was dusty but you could tell that Fred and George came down here oftern, He popped through the Honey jukes passage and wondered up the stairs,  
"Hey Ron, Do you think Malfoy would like this?" Hermione asked,  
"What why would you want to buy that git a present?" Ron asked,  
"I just do," Hermione snapped, "I don't know." Draco smiled, he didn't like toffee.

He leant into her ear. "Sugar Quills." He whispered hauntingly in her ear, She jumped but realised instantly who it was.  
"Hmm I guess not." She put the toffee down and lent down picking up the biggest pack of sugar quills she could find.  
Draco smirked and made his way outside, He found Harry straight away, Stood looking at the minister for magic.  
He looked curious, "Hey potter!" Draco whispered,  
"Shit Draco!" Harry smiled and pulled the cloak of Draco, "What are you doing I am not suposed to be here!" Harry put the cloak over the both of them and they walked into the threebroomsticks after the minister.  
"What are we doing?" Draco asked, "Shh." Harry hissed, They followed them into the a private room.

"What's this about?" Madam Rosemerter asked, "  
"Sirius Black." Fudge said,  
"what about him?"

* * *

Harry Stormed out followed by Draco,  
"He was their Friend and He Betrayed them!" Harry screamed,  
"NO NO You Have it all wrong!" Draco said shoving Harry down on his seat,  
"What!" Harry whispered, "Look at me." Harry looked up and Draco sat next to him.  
"I am the son of a Death eater, My father was in Voldermorts inner Circle! and Sirius Black was not a Death eater!"  
Harry gulped, "Really?" Draco nodded, "I promise you."

"They why did he kill Peter and all those muggles?" Draco shrugged, "I am sure their is a perfectly good reason for it though!"  
Draco put his arm over Harry's shoulder, "It'll be fine!" Harry bit his lip,  
"Ok," Draco chuckled, "Did you get my Christmas presents?" He asked, Harry Blanched, "I haven't even got my own yet!" Draco laughed and put the invisibility cloak on, "Come on Potter we have to go Christmas shopping!" Harry laughed and followed Draco through his foot prints in the snow.

* * *

"Hey Sev you wanted to see us?" Draco asked, Snape nodded and motioned to the chair in front of hi,  
"Christmas Holidays start in one week." He stated,  
"I have found the antidote to your little problem but it will not be ready until New year." Harry smiled,  
"I will have my body back!" Snape nodded, Draco blanched though,

"Harry that means you have to spend Christmas with my father." Harry shrugged,  
"Nothing we can do about it, You'll have to make me a list of you schedule in a normal day." Draco nodded,  
"Yup probably a good Idea, Thank you sev." Draco said, "Yes thank you professor,"

Snape watched curiously as the two walked out chatting animatedly to each other.  
They weren't bickering, 'hmmm Strange.'

* * *

"Ok Potter Memorise this!" Harry took the paper from Draco's outstretched hand,  
"I promise!" Draco nodded, "Good."

Harry looked over it, It looked fairly simple,  
Be up by six no later, don't skip any meals  
Finish school essays, Spend all your time in the library,  
Stay out of father's way blah blah blah.

Draco was considerate enough to draw a map.

"Please don't get your self hurt," Draco told him.  
"I won't I promise." Draco gave him a quick cuddle around the waste before turning and leaving.

* * *

A/n- Ooooh another chapter done :3 A lot happened in that one didn't it?

We are leaving the who self harm thing now, It will crop back up eventually... Next chapter is Christmas Holidays/New Year/ Change back/ More fluff

Thank you to my Favs and Follows and reviewers and my readers.  
Thank you my little cupcakes .O


End file.
